A Family Vacation
by ncisuk
Summary: The team head down to Miami for a few week, but one person is missing.


"No survivors" that's what kept going through Tony's head as he put his 3 year old baby girl down to sleep. Leaning down to give Natalia a kiss he couldn't help but smile, she is the spiting image of her mother, same long dark curly hair and those big chocolate brown eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.

Natalia was just like Ziva in so many ways, she could pull all the faces her mother could, from the one that could make you melt and do whatever she wants to the one that could stop you in your tracks cause you just know if you move an inch she will kill you, Natalia loved her dad just as much as she loved her mother, she might of getting all of Ziva's looks and a lot off her personality but you can tell from miles away that she is defiantly Tony DiNozzo's child.

Just like her daddy Natalia loves watching TV and movies and of course there are all the pranks that you will ever expect from a DiNozzo. Leaning back over the crib to give his daughter a kiss he kept thinking how he was going to explain to his baby girl that her mother is never coming back?

"What am I going to do?" Tony asked Gibbs as he walked back into the living room, "how do I tell Talia that her mother is never going to sing to her again, put her in the bath or to bed, all of the stuff Ziva loved to do" Tony said not bothering to hide the tears running down his face "how am I going to cope, she was the love off my life we were going to get married, I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and Talia"

"We will get through this tony" Gibbs said giving Tony a hug "we will get through this"

**

* * *

****ONE YEAR LATER**

"Yeah Gibbs... we will be right up" Gibbs said hanging up his phone.

"DiNozzo, McGee go get Abby, Ducky and Palmer and meet me in MTAC" Gibbs shouted as he ran up the stairs two at a time heading in to MTAC.

"Wonder what's going on" said McGee as they walked into the elevator.

"Don't have a clue Tim, just go and get Abs" replied Tony getting of the elevator.

Since the team were told that there was no survivors when the ship Ziva was on went down after been hit by a storm a year ago, the team had become a lot closer if that was even possible. Abby and McGee started dating again; Gibbs spent more time with the team instead of spending all his spare time in his basement building his boat, ducky was enjoying been grandfather to Natalia and spoiling her rotten and Palmer was still dating Brenna.

Natalia had just had her 4th birthday, she had a party with all her family and friends and Tony was trying his hardest not let Natalia no how much it hurts not having Ziva around. With the help of his extended family it was getting easier all the time.

The team headed into MTAC to find Gibbs and Director Vance waiting for them.

"I have some news for all of you" Leon started "you have all had a hard few years, so you all have 3 weeks off.

Looking round the team he couldn't help but laugh, they all had shock written all over their faces.

"Did I hear right... 3 weeks off" asked DiNozzo not believing what he heard.

"Yes DiNozzo 3 weeks off" said Vance.

"Yeah 3 weeks off" shouted Abby jumping up and down, then running over giving McGee a hug.

"Vance doesn't think we will stay out of the office for the full 3 weeks" Gibbs said looking at Vance with a glare "so we are heading to Miami for a few weeks the plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"We going to Miami" asked a stunned McGee.

"Yep"

"Wooohooo" squealed Abby running up to Gibbs and chucking her arms around him.

The team thanked Vance then headed out to finish their work so they could leave early and pack.

* * *

Natalia ran in to the bullpen, running straight up to her grandfather desk, tony not far behind her.

"Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs" she shouted running in to his arms.

"Hello my angel, how we doing today" Gibbs asked.

"We going to the beach" she said between laughs as her grandpa tickled her "Uncle McGee" she squealed just like her aunt Abby as McGee came out off the back elevator.

""hello sweetheart has your dad been giving you sugar again" he said picking up the bouncing 4 year old.

"No silly we going to the beach" she said getting down and going to her dads desk "can I go and see aunt Abby"

"Yes but what do we do first" tony said picking her up.

Natalia picked up the phone and pressed speed dial 3 waiting for Abby to pick up. "Hiya aunt Abby can I come down... Okay" Natalia hung up and turned to her father "she said she will be waiting at the elevator"

"Okay come on then" tony said getting up and followed the bouncing girl to the back elevator.

The team spent the rest of the day passing over all there open cases to Agent Miller and his team, and filling out all the necessary paper work before they left for the airport.

The 3 special agents had a bit of trouble getting through security; they each had 3 security agents with guns on them. Natalia hiding in Abby's arms behind them.

"They are with me" said ducky putting his bags through the scanner.

"Well why didn't you say Mr. Mallard" said the security guard lowing his weapon all the rest following his lead.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs they both smiled remembering the last time that happened all those years ago.

Arriving in Miami the team headed to their hotel, Gibbs booked them all in to their rooms.

"Abs, McGee room 1414, ducky room 1415, Palmer and Brenna room 1417 and DiNozzo and Natalia room 1418 and I am room 1416" he said handing them all there keys.

The team headed up to their rooms and all unpacked.

"Daddy can we go swimming in the pool" Natalia asked.

"Yeah sweetheart we can, find your costume and we can go and ask everybody else if they want to come".

"Yeah" squealed Natalia, running around looking for her swimming costume "I found it daddy, can I go and ask them now"

"yeah lets go" tony stood at the door as his little girl went running around knocking on every body's door, she asked all of her family if they wanted to come swimming with her and tony, everybody agreed and they all went to get changed.

The team stayed at the pool for the rest of the day, Gibbs and Ducky sat at the bar talking and laughing while Natalia got chased around the pool by the rest of them squealing and laughing as she went, tony dunked McGee and Palmer on the instructions of Natalia while Abby came and dunked him when he wasn't looking making Natalia laugh even harder, it was getting late so the team got out of the pool headed back up to their rooms to change agreeing to meet in the reception lobby in 30 minutes time to go for a meal in the hotel restaurant.

After the meal abby and Brenna offered to look after Natalia so that tony could have a few drinks in the bar with the lads.

"She would have loved this" said tony looking into his glass.

"Who?" asked McGee

"Ziva" tony said taking a drink of his beer "spending time with Talia in the pool, shopping with the girls, believe it or not she actually liked shopping especially when it came to Talia"

"You doing great with her Tony" said Gibbs patting him on the shoulder.

"Doesn't make it any easier" he said downing the rest of his beer "am heading up night guys" he said standing up , they all shouted nights as he headed out of the bar.

"Will he be okay" asked Palmer.

"Yes Mr. Palmer I think he will be in time" said Ducky "well am heading up goodnight lads"

"Wait up Duck I'm coming, night guys" said Gibbs heading out with Ducky.

"Night boss, night Ducky" said McGee.

"Night" said Jimmy.

McGee and Jimmy had another round of drinks then headed up to their rooms.

The next few day were uneventful they spent the days between the beach and the pool. It was a Friday and the team split up Natalia wanted to go to the beach then shopping, McGee and Abby was spending the day together as well as Palmer and Brenna, and Gibbs and Ducky stayed back at the hotel enjoying the peace and quiet.

Natalia and Tony were walking back from the beach when Natalia wanted to buy a toy from a shop. Tony was paying for the toy when Natalia came running up to him.

"Daddy, Daddy" she shouted.

""what's wrong sweetheart" he asked bending down to her level.

"I can hear Mummy singing" said the little girl excited.

Tony not knowing what to say picked Natalia up and started walking out the shop "Natalia you no sweetheart that mammy is in heav..." Tony froze she was right they floating out of the club next-door was Ziva's voice. Slowly walking up to the club he asked the bouncer who was singing.

"She is new in town... urm Lisa something" he said.

Tony just stood there Lisa that was the name McGee used in his books, heading into the bar he saw her; she was just finishing her song and started to head of stage.

"It can't be" said Tony.

"See Daddy I told you it was Mammy" said Natalia excitedly.

Tony started Walking to the back door that leads to backstage "can I help you" asked a lad with a head set on.

"Was that Ziva David singing up there" Tony asked the lad.

"No it was Lisa DiNozzo" said the boy eyeing tony.

Tony just looked at the lad a loss for words.

"That's my last name said Natalia" to the lad "that was my Mammy"

The boy looked back to tony "can we see her" Tony asked.

The boy looked doubtful at first "yeah come on" he said leading them backstage.

The boy knocked on the door "Miss DiNozzo you have guests"

"Not today Adam" shouted Ziva through the door.

"Why dose Mammy not want to see us" asked Natalia.

Ziva was sitting in her dressing room taking off her makeup when she froze, it was Natalia's voice she heard coming through the door, getting up she opened the door and saw Tony and Natalia standing there.

"Mammy" shouted Natalia getting down from Tony's arms and running to her. Tony just stood there as Ziva rapped her arms around Natalia.

"Baby, oh my baby" cried Ziva sitting on the floor and hugging Natalia to her chest "I have missed you so much" Mother and Daughter sat on the floor and cried for what felt like hours.

Ziva felt Tony's fingers lift her face up to him "Ziva" he whispered not trusting his voice.

"Oh Tony" she said falling into his arms and crying even harder. Tony wrapped his arms around his girls and they all sat on the floor in Ziva's dressing room for hours not saying anything just hugging each other.

"We thought you were dead" said tony breaking the silence; Natalia was fast asleep in Ziva's arms.

"Am sorry Tony" said Ziva not taking her eyes of the sleeping child "I wanted to contact you but there are people after me, I was waiting until I knew they were not a threat anymore"

"We killed Salem" Ziva's head shot up to look at Tony "it was 8 month ago, we found out that it was him who was responsible for you death so we went to Somalia and killed him"

"I escaped from the camp around that time I must of just missed you" she said looking back down at Natalia "she has grown so much, you have done a great job" she said looking back up to Tony

It wasn't hard she is your daughter" said Tony a smile playing on his lips "I have missed you"

"I have missed you too" said Ziva looking into his eyes "I still love you, with all my heart, I never stopped"

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss her, the kiss was gentle and sweet but filled with a promise, a promise that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you too Zi" said tony giving her another quick kiss "come on there is some people who will want to see you " Tony said standing up and pulling Ziva up "want me to take her"

"No" said Ziva rearranging Natalia "I don't want to let her go yet"

Tony and Ziva walked back to her hotel, Ziva asking lots of questions about Natalia and tony filling her in on everything she missed out on. Half way back to the hotel Natalia woke up.

"Mammy" she said rapping her arms around Ziva's neck.

"Hello my baby" said Ziva burying her head in to the little girl's hair "I have missed you"

"I have missed you" said Natalia "see Daddy told you it was Mammy"

"Yes you did sweetheart" said Tony giving Natalia a kiss "yes you did"

The rest of the way to the hotel Ziva listened very careful to every word Natalia had to say while leaning into Tony who had his arms wrapped around her, Natalia told her all about her friends and school and also what was new with the team.

"Abby and McGee are back together" Ziva asked Tony .

"Yeah they got back together after we got back from Somalia" said Tony rapping his arms tighter around her.

Arriving back at the hotel they found the team by the pool, Natalia went running up to them to tell them they found Ziva.

"You ready for this" asked Tony leaning down to whisper in her ear .

"Oh god yes I have missed them" said Ziva a big smile on her face, just as she turned to kiss tony she heard a squeal, laughing she turned around just as Abby flung her arms around her.

"Hi Abby" said Ziva hugging her tighter "I have missed you"

"It's really you" said Abby holding Ziva's face in her hand.

"Yes it's me" said Ziva hugging the Goth again.

"Ziva" said McGee coming up behind them.

Letting go of abby, Ziva turned to hug McGee "Hello Tim" as McGee rapped his arms around her hugging her closer.

"Oh thank god we thought you were dead"

"I will explain later I promise" said Ziva as she let go of Tim and turned to Palmer.

"Hi Jimmy"

"Hi Ziva" said Palmer rapping her in a hug "it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" turning from Palmer she wrapped her arms around Ducky.

"Ducky" whispered Ziva.

"Oh my dear it's so good to see you" he said holding her in his arms letting go he kissed her on the head.

Ziva turned and looked at Gibbs; she just stood there not knowing what to do.

Gibbs stepped forward and rapped his arms around Ziva; Ziva fell in to Gibbs arms and cried. Gibbs was more of father to her than her own.

"Am so sorry" said Ziva.

"Its okay, it's okay" said Gibbs rapping his arms around her even tighter.

"My turn, my turn" said Natalia jumping up and down at Ziva side.

Ziva left go of Gibbs and picked up her baby girl and hugging her to her chest again as everybody laughed.

That night Brenna looked after Natalia so Ziva could explain everything that had happened over the last year.

Tony and Ziva headed up to their room about 9:00 Ziva not wanting to be away from Natalia much longer. Tony came out of the bathroom to find Ziva and Natalia curled up on the bed together asleep, smiling he climbed in to bed and wrapped his arms around them.

"Thank you tony "whispered Ziva.

"For what" asked Tony confused.

"For everything" said Ziva wiping the tears from her eyes "for taking me back, for her "she said looking down at Natalia "you really have done a wonderful job"

Tony smiled and reached across to wipe the tears from Ziva cheek "I have missed you"

"I have missed you too, so much" smiled Ziva leaning up to kiss him "I love you"

"I love you too sweet cheeks" Tony said rapping his arms around both of his girls.

That night was one of the best night sleeps Tony and Ziva had. They spent the rest of the holiday with their daughter and family before flying back to DC.

* * *

hiya everyone, i would like to thank you for reading my story, it will make my day if you could press the little botton below and review, good and bad reviews it helps me right better stories.

thank you Emma xx


End file.
